chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Carpenter
Sabrina Ann Lynn Carpenter (born May 11, 1999) is an American singer and actress, who stars as rebellious and beautiful Evelyn Maya Penelope Clutterbucket Hart Davenport Hunter Matthews in the Disney Channel series' Girl Meets World, Elite ANT Force: The Fifth Bionic, Time ANTs: Elite World Force (later retitled Suite Life Of Time Wizards And ANTs: Elite Force Meeting World), Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation, and Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. '' She is a singer/songwriter that is signed to Hollywood Records. Siblings * Sarah Carpenter * Shannon Carpenter * Cayla Carpenter Career Carpenter placed third in a singing contest run by Miley Cyrus' website. Carpenter booked her first acting role in December 2010, a guest role on NBC drama series ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She played a young rape victim interviewed by one of the show's characters, Detective Elliot Stabler (portrayed by Christopher Meloni). Around the same time, she performed live on the Chinese television station Hunan Broadcasting System for the Gold Mango Audience festival. She performed "Something's Got a Hold on Me" from the 1963 Etta James album, in the style of Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque. Less than two years later, Carpenter booked a series recurring role on Fox's The Goodwin Games as Young Chloe, a series regular role on Disney Channel pilot Gulliver Quinn, and ABC pilot The Unprofessional. She was a lead dancer in Just Dance Kids 2. Her first lead role in a greenlit series is as the rebellious Maya Hart in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World; the series is based off of Boy Meets World. Carpenter plays Young Merrin in the 2013 film Horns, starring Daniel Radcliffe as Ig Perrish and Juno Temple as Merrin Williams. Carpenter announced in September 2013 that she will be working on a new film titled "To Find A Monster". Carpenter performed "Smile" for the album "Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust." The song charted on Radio Disney. Her singing is also on the Sofia the First soundtrack. She is signed to Hollywood Records. She released her album Eyes Wide Open. Sabrina also sang in Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation sometimes. Carpenter also brought out "On Purpose" in July 2016. She also announced her EVOLution world tour in September 2016. Her 2nd album is titled EVOLution, came out on October 14. After a two year break, Sabrina returned in 2019 with "Voice." Personal life Carpenter's parents are Elizabeth and David Carpenter. She has an older sister, Sarah, who appears along side her in Girl Meets World. Her eldest sister, Shannon, studies dance. She loves to sing. Sabrina dated Good Luck Charlie and Mighty Med star Bradley Steven Perry, currently a costar on Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division, in 2014 to 2015. Trivia * in addition to singing the GMW '''theme song "''Take On The World," ''she also sings the theme song for the series ''Andi Mack, '"Tomorrow Starts Today." and the Elite ANT Force: The Fifth Bionic Season 3 theme song, Take On The Elite ANTS Whenever. * She has two studio albums, "Eyes Wide Open" and "EVOLution". * Her best friend is Rowan Blanchard. * She guest starred on the Disney show Austin & Ally. * Her biggest inspirations are Adele and Christina Aguilera.3 * She has two sisters, Shannon and Sarah and a half sister Cayla. * Her aunt is noted voice performer Nancy Cartwright, who has also worked with Disney, but is primarily known for her role as Bart Simpson. * Her debut studio album "Eyes Wide Open" was released on April 14, 2015. * Like Maya, Sabrina also had a pet named Ginger, but he was a cat, not a ferret. * Although her character Maya has been nicknamed "Peaches" by Riley, in real life Sabrina is allergic to peaches, as well as apples. * She and co-star, Corey Fogelmanis, along with special guest August Maturo were cast as the Darling siblings in a Christmas panto "Peter Pan and Tinkerbell: A Pirates Christmas" for the 2015 Christmas season. * She released her single "On Purpose" on July 29, 2016. * Her musical inspirations are The Beatles, Hozier, Bruno and Adele. * She never attended high school.4 * She dated her current costar, Bradley Steven Perry from 2014 to 2015. * She was a guest judge on Season 15 of Project Runway. * Her EVOLution tour started on October 18, 2016.5 * She and her sister, Sarah, can perform Anna Kendrick's "When I'm Gone," with plastic cups. 6 * In 2019, Sabrina released a song called "Voice" describing her feelings about Maya's voice being removed. Category:Cast Category:Female Category:Actresses